Deuxième chance
by God Help Us
Summary: Terrifié par le sérieux d'une survivante psycho rigide qui n'a presque plus d'espoir, Dumbledore lui offre des vacances sans se douter que c'est un aller simple pour le passé... Couple encore pas décidé! A vous de choisir!
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilou! Ne suis je pas productive?

Bref, j'ai lu pleins d'histoires où Harry retournait à l'époque de ses parents, où il était super content, où il jouait avec les maraudeurs...

Je voulais avoir ma version avec UNE survivante (GIRL POWER!) névrosée, psycho rigide, dépressive et surtout, détestant les maraudeurs pour être aussi insouciant de ce qui se trâme dehors alors qu'ils mourront quelques années plus tard...

Ceci dit, je vais avoir besoin de votre avis sur le couple! HP/SB ( a force de se gueuler dessus, vont bien finir par conclure les zozos!) HP/SS ( coller deux dépressifs désabusés ensemble, filez leur une corde... bref!) ou alors HP/RL ( Sans réelle raison mais je l'aime bien le Rému même s'il est un peu mou parfois!)

Bref, allez donc lire et donnez moi votre avis!

A++

* * *

Prologue.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, froid et humide en ce jour de Toussaint. Ironique non. Voldemort avait attendu pour attaquer, rassemblant le moindre de ses espions, de son armée qu'il avait ensuite déchaîné sur Poudlard. Beaucoup étaient morts et une fois de plus, Alexandra Potter n'avait pas usurpé son titre de survivante, démontrant à tous qu'elle était bien l'élue. Pour ce que ca avait servi songea t elle en regardant les noms sur les tombes. Beaucoup qu'elle ne connaissait pas, peu ou que de vue et d'autres qu'elle connaissait très bien. Hermione Granger assassinée ou plutôt déchiquetée par Fenrir Greyback, Ron Weasley mort en tentant de protéger sa petite amie, Ginny Weasley et Neville Longdubat, tous deux morts, saignés par des vampires, Luna Lovegood, et la liste continuait encore et encore.

Les aurors étaient parvenus à maintenir les journalistes hors du cimetière mais ils poussaient le vice à hurler leurs questions et à prendre des photos comme si elle ne vivait pas le pire jour de sa vie depuis la mort de Sirius. Une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule. Albus bien sur, toujours vivant malgré son grand âge. Elle aurait du être horrifiée de penser une chose pareil. Se dire que le vieil homme avait fait son temps et qu'il aurait du mourir à la place de ses amis. Mais elle ne ressentait plus rien. Son cœur et son âme étaient morts avec eux. A quoi bon continuer à se battre quand tout ce que vous essayez de protéger a disparu ?

« Viens Alex ! Ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici ! » Souffla Albus en cherchant à l'emmener plus loin.

Elle agita sa main, faisant apparaître des fleurs par milliers sur toutes les petites tombes alignées. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'avantage que ca. Et s'était amplement suffisant. Elle aurait du les protéger. S'était elle après tout l'héroïne aux supers pouvoirs… Et voilà à quoi ses pouvoirs étaient réduits. Invoquer des fleurs. Elle se laissa entrainer hors du cimetière par Albus comme une poupée désarticulée. En moins de deux, ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur, à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas cours en l'honneur des disparus et à vrai dire, il y avait eu tant de morts que toutes les maisons étaient en grand deuil, Serpentard y compris.

« Parle moi ! » Supplia Albus en lui servant une tasse de thé.

« J'ai joué le jeu. J'ai passé une année à m'entrainer plus que les autres Albus. J'ai tout laissé tomber pour être la meilleure, pour pouvoir les protéger. J'ai tout encaissé sans rien dire, sans jamais me plaindre… A quoi est-ce que ca a servi ? »

Albus la contempla tristement. Ca avait été son idée même si elle y avait répondu avec enthousiasme. Passer ses nuits avec des experts venus du monde entier, de tout univers différents juste pour entrainer la survivante. A grand renfort de retourneur de temps, elle avait tenu le coup. Jamais il n'avait été plus fier d'elle. Effectivement, ses journées étaient longues et ses nuits douloureuses mais jamais elle n'avait voulu renoncer. Combien de fois l'avait il retrouvé en sang ? Couverte d'hématome ? Combien de fois lui avait il dit d'arrêter ? Jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle voulait protéger ses amis, ceux qu'elle aimait… Mais une attaque d'une telle ampleur, ils ne l'avaient jamais prévues.

A quoi est-ce que ca avait servi avait elle demandé. Que pouvait il répondre à ca ? Ca n'avait servi à rien du tout ! Si, elle n'était pas morte et avait fait d'incroyable dégâts dans le camp adverse même si elle le paierait… Eternellement se rappela t il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers sa gorge et ses bras percés de nombreuses marques de canines. Foutus vampires qui s'étaient pris à elle en groupe. Mais ils étaient tous morts à présent. Et elle… Encore trop tôt pour dire ce que le venin et le sang de vampire occasionneraient chez elle comme changements. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que le problème majeur n'avait pas été résolu. Voldemort était toujours vivant. Blessé et en colère mais vivant. Et il ne se voyait pas demander à Alex de se battre encore pour eux après avoir déjà tout perdu.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller te repose à l'infirmerie ? » Proposa t il à court d'arguments.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore retournée dans la tour des Gryffondors depuis le massacre. Et dès qu'elle errait dans les couloirs, les élèves la montraient du doigt, chuchotaient sur son passage et la traitaient encore plus différemment que d'habitude. Elle hocha doucement la tête et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Albus se leva de sa chaise, soupira et se posta près de la fenêtre, mains croisées dans le dos. Lui aussi avait été blessé pendant la bataille et même s'il semblait aller bien, ce n'était réellement qu'une façade. Et quand il serait mort, qui protègerait Alex d'elle-même et des autres ?

« Que puis je faire Fumsek ? » Soupira t il en se tournant vers son phénix qui siffla tristement.

Même le majestueux volatile faisait bien pâle figure ces temps ci. Lui aussi sentait que les choses étaient dramatiquement mal barrées. A court d'idée et de force, le directeur se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et reporta son attention sur ses murs. Des siècles d'histoire qui le précédaient. Ses jeunes années, l'époque où ils étaient encore heureux. Son regard tomba sur une photo de l'ordre du phénix à l'époque de sa création. James et Lily Potter souriaient de toutes leurs dents, avec Sirius et Remus bien sur. Il en vint à se souvenir des maraudeurs… S'était vraiment le bon vieux temps songea t il nostalgique avant de se redresser, frappé par une illumination divine.

« Bien sur ! » Souffla t il, un vrai sourire faisant son apparition sur son visage.

S'était insensé, risqué et difficile… Mais jouable.

« On dirait que vous avez trouvé la solution albus ! » Sourit le portrait d'un des plus grands hommes du monde magique.

Godric Gryffondor. Voilà bien la première fois que le fondateur lui adressait la parole.

« Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je m'inquiète du bien être de ma dernière descendante et héritière ! » Sourit l'homme comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Ca va pourtant être compliqué. »

« Oh, si vous saviez tout ce que l'on peut apprendre quand son portrait se trouve dans tous les plus grands lieux magiques. Vous avez juste besoin d'un phénix autre que le votre. Un phénix originel. »

« Ils ont disparu depuis… une éternité. »

« Pas tant que ca. A quoi seriez vous prêt pour elle Albus Dumbledore ? »

« A tout ! Elle a tout donné à cette école, à notre communauté. Il est temps qu'elle récolte les fruits de son sacrifice. »

« Je suis d'accord. Voilà ce que vous allez faire ! »

Albus l'écouta religieusement, l'espoir renaissant lentement en lui. Il ne verrait pas ce qu'il aurait contribué à faire mais savoir qu'elle pouvait encore être heureuse était amplement suffisant pour lui.

« » « » « »

Alexandra soupira en regardant d'un œil vide le tableau sur lequel s'étendait la recette de la potion qu'ils étaient censés faire. Un nouveau professeur qui n'y connaissait rien, Severus ayant déserté le bateau depuis bien longtemps, peut être était il mort d'ailleurs. Les places à côté d'elle étaient vides. Personne n'avait voulu empiéter sur la place des morts et intérieurement, elle en était ravie. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione près d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et lui demanda de la suivre. Surprise, elle obéit et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Un œuf blanc et doré sur le bureau, une valise sur une chaise.

« Vous partez en voyage monsieur ? »

« Pas moi. Toi tu pars en voyage. Je me suis dit que tu avais bien mérité un break. »

« Où suis-je supposée aller ? » Grommela t elle.

« Surprise. Mais j'avais un petit cadeau pour toi ! » Sourit il mystérieusement en lui tendant l'œuf.

A peine l'eut elle touché qu'il se fissura, laissant échapper une douce mélodie qui, l'espace d'un instant, apaisa son âme plus qu'elle ne l'avait été ces 6 dernières années.

« C'est un phénix ! » Expliqua t il tandis que la lumière jaillissait de l'œuf. « Ton phénix. »

« Vous m'offrez un phénix ? » Répéta t elle hébétée.

« On peut dire ca comme ca oui. Je t'ai préparé cette valise, tout ce dont tu auras besoin se trouve à l'intérieur. Ouvre là une fois que tu seras arrivée à destination mais fais moi une promesse. »

« Je vous écoute ! »

« Essaye de t'amuser. Même si ce qui est arrivé est affreux, ne renonce pas à toi. »

Enigmatique… Tout à fait Albus songea t elle avec un demi sourire.

« Combien de temps serais je partie ? »

« Assez ! » Répondit il simplement.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrire. De la tristesse, une forme de résignation… Du regret peut être. Le phénix émergea enfin de la lumière. Il était à couper le souffle. Entièrement blanc, le bord des plumes teintes en dorées et des yeux bleus si clair qu'ils semblaient sonder la profondeur des êtres qui l'entouraient. Il frotta doucement son élégante tête contre celle de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux, appréciant comme il se devait ce contact tellement rassurant.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire où je vais ? »

« Le moins tu en sais et le moins Voldemort en saura. Au revoir Alexandra ! » Sourit il en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant à la manière d'un père.

Elle sentit qu'il mettait quelque chose dans sa poche mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Le phénix voletait déjà autour d'elle, décrivant des cercles parfaits qui se dessinèrent bientôt sur le sol du bureau. Elle eut l'impression d'être aspirée comme avec un portoloin mais la sensation était également différente. Elle voyait tant de choses qu'elle était incapable de fixer ou même nommer. Et puis tout changea. Son corps se mit à virevolter, des paysages défilant devant elle, tant de couleurs chatoyantes qui blessaient ses yeux sensibles. Et comme tout était arrivé, tout s'arrêta et elle tomba à plat ventre sur de l'herbe. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits avant de regarder autour d'elle. Un parc désert, un ciel nuageux, un temps pas franchement clément… Sal endroit pour prendre des vacances.

Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe de sorcière avant d'en sortir ce qu'albus y avait glissé. Une lettre. Assez épaisse, rédigée par la main du directeur. Un jeu de piste songea t elle en l'ouvrant.

« Ma très chère Alexandra,

J'ignorait comment te le dire. Je savais que pour rien au monde tu n'aurais voulu nous quitter mais crois bien que je n'ai fait ca que dans ton intérêt. Ce sont des vacances permanentes que tu prends. Bienvenue en 1976 !

…

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà donc pour le prologue. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et par la même occasion, votez pour votre couple préféré dans la liste!

A bientôt! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

JOYEUX NOEL!

Bref, pour ceux qui sont majeurs et qui n'ont pas la gueule de bois, voici le premier chapitre!

Oui, le "bienvenue en 1976" était cynique! Mais bon, on connait Bubus non? Toujours optimiste!

Bref, bonne lecture et laissez vos comms, c'est noël!

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Ma très chère Alexandra,

J'ignorais comment te le dire. Je savais que pour rien au monde tu n'aurais voulu nous quitter mais crois bien que je n'ai fait ca que dans ton intérêt. Ce sont des vacances permanentes que tu prends. Bienvenue en 1976 ! Je ne voulais pas t'imposer une nouvelle bataille, d'autres responsabilités dont tu ne voulais pas et puis, je suis mourant. J'avais peur de ce que tu aurais pu devenir si je mourrais trop vite. Peur que tu te retrouves complètement seule, sans amis, sans famille et sans plus aucun espoir. Le phénix qui t'accompagne est un phénix originel. Ils sont très rares mais celui-ci appartenait à ta famille paternelle alors, il te revient bien sur de droit et son prénom est Merlin. Je suis persuadé que tu auras de très intéressantes conversations avec lui.

Notre monde ou du moins, celui que tu connais, a disparu. C'est une toute nouvelle chance qui s'offre à toi. Celle de connaître tes parents, de retrouver tous ceux que tu as perdu, d'être enfin heureuse comme tu l'aurais tant voulu. Dans la mesure où le futur n'existe plus, tu as une existence propre et tu es donc libre de faire absolument tout ce que tu veux sans que nous en pâtissions. Et comme personne ne te connait, tu es également libre d'être qui tu voulais être. Les gens ont rarement une deuxième chance mais la tienne, tu la mérites plus que quiconque. Dans la valise, tu trouveras des runes de Gringott. Tu n'auras qu'à les leur donner pour t'ouvrir un compte, ca devrait t'aider à vivre quelques siècles sans trop de soucis. Il y également une demande d'inscription pour Poudlard, si bien sur tu veux y aller, l'épée de Gryffondor et quelques babioles dénichées dans ton coffre. Ton album photo s'y trouve également, je me suis dit que peut être tu aimerais avoir tes amis auprès de toi. Tu trouveras aussi la cape d'invisibilité de ton père, la carte des maraudeurs, quelques sucettes de sang, des bonbons au citron et ma baguette. Je n'en aurais plus d'utilité moi alors que toi… tu ne peux pas utiliser la tienne contre Voldemort et tu dois encore t'améliorer en combat à l'épée même si je t'ai trouvée formidable.

Il y a des centaines de choses que je ne t'ai jamais dit. Des choses que tu aurais du savoir. Comme le fait que ta mère était ma fille. J'ai voulu la protéger en l'éloignant, je pensais lui dire la vérité mais elle ne l'a jamais su. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma propre fille Alex. Ca expliquera peut être les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre un peu trop souvent. J'espère que tu pardonneras à un vieil homme d'avoir voulu te protéger en dépit de toi-même. Tu peux dire la vérité au moi de cette époque et si je puis me permettre une petite suggestion, ta grand même s'appelait Emmeline Rose LaFay. Elle était une descendante de Morgane La Fay. Une fée de toute beauté si tu veux mon avis mais les fées ne sont pas autorisées à vivre dans notre espace temps et bien sur, les demi fées ne sont pas autorisées à vivre dans le leur. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Le même caractère fier et indépendant. Tu trouveras un collier qui lui a appartenu. J'aurais voulu l'offrir à Lily mais Lily a eu une vie et une enfance que toi tu n'as pas eu. Savoir que je suis son père ne lui aurait rien apporté. Peut être que savoir que j'étais ton grand père aurait pu… Je ne sais pas. Te soulager parfois. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu vives avec l'espoir que tu pourrais vivre avec moi. Je voulais juste te protéger comme je l'ai déjà écrit.

Pardonne les divagations d'un vieillard. Je te souhaite une vie longue, belle et heureuse. Ce que j'aurais voulu pour toi depuis le début.

A.P.W.B.D

Albus Perceval Wilfrid Brian Dumbledore reconnut elle à travers ses larmes. Espèce de vieux cinglé songea t elle partagée entre le regret, la tristesse et la colère. Pourquoi ne lui avait il rien dit ? quelle enfance aurait elle eu avec lui ? Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire qu'avec les dursley. Peut être que s'il avait su toute la vérité, il l'aurait emmenée avec lui. Y penser maintenant ne changerait rien se morigéna t elle en faisant disparaître ses larmes d'un revers de la manche. Bon, une chose à la fois décida t elle en repliant soigneusement la lettre et en la rangeant dans sa poche. Elle devait savoir où elle était… Et trouver un moyen de rejoindre le monde magique. Ensuite elle aviserait.

« » « » « »

« Bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur ma ptite Dame ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Tom, le patron, n'avait pas vieilli tant que ca finalement. Elle commanda une bière eu beurre et le journal du matin. Elle se foutait pas mal des nouvelles du jour. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, s'était la date exacte. 24 Août. Bref, il lui restait une semaine avant la rentrée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'arrange un entretien avec Dumbledore, qu'elle ouvre un coffre chez Gringott, qu'elle achète ses fournitures pour l'année scolaire et une garde robe complète… Tout ca en une semaine. Gringott songea t elle en se redressant. Elle était persuadée de pouvoir passer par Gringott pour tout l'administratif et le reste aussi. Elle termina sa bière au beurre d'un coup sec, déposa quelques noises sur la table et sortit, empruntant le passage secret. Le chemin de Traverse n'avait pas changé. Vivant, paisible, il était différent de ce qu'elle avait quitté mais pas de ce qu'elle avait vu la première fois qu'elle était venue là. Les adolescents en retard dans leurs achats tiraient leurs parents qui se saluaient tous entre eux. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que personne ne la regardait où se l'appelait. Elle était anonyme. Plus de survivante. Juste une adolescente comme les autres.

Inconsciemment, ses épaules se relaxèrent, elle releva la tête et fila plus lentement vers la banque Gringott. Encore une chose qui n'avait pas du tout changé. Même les gobelins avaient toujours une aussi vilaine tête.

« C'est pourquoi ? » Grommela l'un deux en ne levant qu'à peine son regard de son registre.

« Je voudrais ouvrir un compte ! » Lâcha t elle en balançant le paquet de rune sur le comptoir.

Comme au ralenti, le gobelin leva la tête de son immense bouquin. S'était bien la première fois qu'elle parvenait à percevoir de la stupeur sur les traits de ces créatures. Amusant songea t elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un demi sourire sarcastique. Ils avaient beau mépriser les sorciers, ils aimaient l'argent à la folie.

« Nous serons plus tranquille dans mon bureau miss… ? »

« … La Fay. Alexandra La Fay ! »

« Suivez moi ! » Ordonna t il en la précédant.

Tellement sympathique songea t elle sarcastique en obtempérant néanmoins. Il la fit entrer dans un bureau assez spacieux et l'invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il prenait place en face d'elle, serrant les précieuses runes contre sa poitrine.

« Je vous avouerais miss La Fay qu'il est extrêmement rare d'ouvrir de nouveaux comptes avec un tel… montant ! Encore plus surprenant dans la mesure où je ne crois pas vous connaître. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous connaissez tous les sorciers du monde entier ? »

« Je vois ! » Toussota le gobelin, peu habitué à autant de verve chez une adolescente. « Dans ce cas, nous allons procéder à l'ouverture de votre compte. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule goutte de sang ! »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demanda t elle soupçonneuse.

« Afin de protéger vos avoir miss. Gringott est l'institution la plus sure du monde magique. Personne ne peut copier le sang alors, pour des comptes comme le votre, nous avons recours à ce genre de moyen. Plus efficace qu'une signature vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Si vous le dites ! » Grommela t elle en lui tendant sa main à contre cœur.

Elle ne cilla pas quand il piqua le bout de son index avec une petite dague prévue à cet effet. Elle ignorait ce que ca allait donner mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Le gobelin mélangea son sang à une potion de son cru et en aspergea un grand parchemin (N.A : non, la potion de génétique n'est pas récurrente dans mes fics, je vous le promets !)

« Je vois ! » Grogna t il après une minute de silence à contempler le parchemin. « Eh bien Lady Potter, dans la mesure où, si mes souvenirs sont bons, votre père a 16 ans, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas vraiment d'ici. Vous êtes de passage ? »

« Non ! » Répondit elle simplement en le défiant du regard.

« Je comprends votre envie de reprendre le nom de votre grand-mère maternel mais comprenez bien que votre généalogie est assez rare. Trop pour être totalement ignorée. Merlin, Godric Gryffondor et Morgane sont des grands noms de notre histoire. Les Potter n'ont jamais réclamés l'héritage de Gryffondor, votre grand père n'a pas accès à l'héritage de Merlin et il est peu probable que votre mère réclame l'héritage de Morgane. »

« Non, vous comprenez moi, je suis ici totalement incognito. Personne ne me connait et vous ne me connaissez pas non plus. Je ne veux pas que l'on puisse s'intéresser à moi parce que mon arbre généalogique est étrange ! »

« Comme vous le souhaitez Lady La Fay. Mais si un jour vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je serais ravi de vous parler de votre héritage. Eh bien votre compte est ouvert, voici votre clé ! »

« Merci ! Je souhaiterais intégrer Poudlard. Et j'ai également besoin d'un appartement. Pré au Lard serait parfait ! »

« Vous avez le manoir La Fay en cornouaille et… »

« Appartement, Pré au Lard ! » Répéta t elle à travers ses dents serrées. « Je suis seule, que voulez vous que je foute dans un manoir ? »

« Un appartement à Pré au Lard ! » Soupira le gobelin vaincu. « Très bien. Il y en a un près de la cabane hurlante mais… »

« Je prends ! Et concernant Poudlard ? Je voudrais un entretien avec le directeur. Je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi ! »

« Oui. Nous ferons une demande en votre nom. Avec la montée de vous savez qui, il apprécie le professionnalisme et la sécurité de Gringott. »

« On est jamais trop prudents. Surtout avec lui. »

« Je vous enverrais un hibou pour vous donner la date et l'heure. »

« J'ai besoin de faire des courses ! »

« Voici une bourse de 100 galions. Ca devrait être suffisant pour vos achats ! »

« Merci ! »

Le gobelin hocha positivement la tête et la regarda sortir. Pourquoi avait il l'impression que le futur n'était pas si glorieux que ca ? Pour que quelqu'un comme elle, aussi dure, aussi froide, décide de s'installer définitivement dans le passé, c'est que le futur devait être très foireux.

« » « » « »

L'appartement n'était pas immense mais déjà beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi elle était habituée. 2 chambre, un salon, une cuisine américaine, une salle de bain et un dressing. Amplement suffisant et puis, la deuxième chambre pouvait être changée en laboratoire. Elle n'avait mis que 24 heures à le meubler, à le nettoyer et à l'ordonner à son goût. Elle avait refait sa garde robe, acheté des étagères pour sa bibliothèque, un lit bref, tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour les vacances et le futur. Comme promis, Gringott était parvenu à lui avoir un rendez vous avec Dumbledore. Ca lui avait fait bizarre de revoir Poudlard. Il n'y avait plus les habituels papillons qui voltigeaient dans son estomac. Juste une forme assez aigüe de dédain. Même les portraient qui la saluaient ne l'émouvaient plus comme avant. Finalement, cette guerre avait fait plus que de lui enlever tous ses amis. Ca lui aussi enlevé ses rêves. La gargouille pivota automatiquement, avantage d'être la dernière héritière de Gryffondor et elle monta les escaliers au ralenti. Jamais les marches ne lui avait paru aussi hautes.

« Entrez ! » Raisonna la voix de Dumbledore.

Elle au moins n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi puissante et enjouée. Elle pénétra lentement dans le bureau, marquant un temps d'arrêt devant le vieil homme, plus jeune que dans son souvenir. Albus haussa un sourcil en la voyant entrer. Pas très grande, il émanait d'elle une force incroyable. Ses yeux verts émeraudes le fixaient avec méfiance. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Belle, s'était incontestable et pourtant il y avait comme un panneau écrit « danger, ne pas approcher ! » devant elle.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda t il agréablement tout en jetant un discret coup d'œil à ce qu'il voyait de ses poignets.

Elle perçut son regard et eut un petit sourire en coin en les lui dévoilant franchement sans sourciller.

« Désolé ! » S'excusa Albus mal à l'aise.

« Ca va ! Je suppose que c'est compréhensif vu les temps qui courent. Gringott a du vous écrire à mon sujet ! »

« Ah ! Vous êtes donc la mystérieuse nouvelle élève qui nous est envoyée par Gringott. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire et ce n'est visiblement pas à vous que j'expliquerai a quel point les gobelins peuvent être têtus. »

« Je crois surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas comment expliquer ma présence. Avant toute chose, lisez ceci ! » Ordonna t elle en lui tendant la lettre du futur Dumbledore.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il la lisait intrigué. La stupéfaction passa sur ses traits qui s'affaissèrent petit à petit.

« Je vois ! » Souffla t il en la repliant. « Et ton père ? Il n'est pas mentionné ! »

« James Potter. »

« Ils vont mourir ? »

« … »

Pas si je peux l'empêcher songea t elle sans pour autant ressentir cette montée d'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait autrefois à l'approche du danger. Albus ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Les étudiants ou autres adolescents n'avaient généralement pas de secrets pour lui mais elle… Elle pratiquait l'occlumencie en véritable maîtresse de l'art et son visage restait impassible en toute circonstance. Même ses yeux demeuraient secs, vides, presque sans vie. Que pouvait il dire ou faire ?

« Alexandra… J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est un cas de figure auquel je ne suis pas habitué. Tu es ma petite fille et… »

« Et rien ! » Le coupa t elle de manière plutôt abrupte. « Ne le prenez pas mal Albus mais la dernière chose qu'il me faut est un Voldemort qui me court après en espérant vous atteindre. »

« Donc, tu préfères garder le nom de La Fay ! »

« C'est ce que votre futur vous suggère en effet ! »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans ce cas. Eh bien, bienvenue à Poudlard Alexandra. Tu as déjà tout je présume ! »

« Exact. Et je sais où et quand aura lieu l'embarquement dans le train. Ce n'était réellement qu'une visite de politesse ! » Assura t elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Albus la regarda sortir inquiet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de stable et elle chamboulait vraiment trop ses connaissances sur l'adolescent lambda ! Merlin seul savait comment les choses se passeraient dans un univers beaucoup moins touché que le sien. Et sans réellement la connaître, il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait vu trop d'horreur pour vivre juste une vie normale.

Bref, voilà qui promettait une longue année songea t il en caressant distraitement les plumes de Fumseck.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Ca va? Pas trop déçus? Je crois que je vais m'éclater pour l'écriture de la suite vu qu'elle va enfin rencontrer les maraudeurs!

Et pour la petite histoire, le couple avec Sirius semble l'avoir emporté donc... Oh ca va etre drôle!

A plus tard et profitez bien de ce jour! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Eh ben alors? On a été radin avec les reviews à ce que je vois! 1 seul commentaire sur le précédent chapitre... POURQUOI TANT DE CRUAUTE? QU AI JE FAIT?

Bref, je vous passe quand même le chapitre 2 ( parce que je suis sympa!)

Première rencontre entre Alex et les maraudeurs... Yeaaaaaaahh!

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lundi 3 Septembre, presque 11 heures, gare Kingcross, voie 9 ¾.

Alex observait la faune avec un intérêt à peine feint. Sa malle était déjà dans un wagon et son phénix avait refusé catégoriquement de rentrer dans une cage ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

Dans la masse, elle tenta de repérer des visages juvéniles familiers. Des parents qui ressembleraient à leurs enfants ou des adultes qu'elle connaissait à son époque. Les plus remarquables restaient les Malefoy. Incroyable comme Drago ressemblait à Lucius. Et tout comme Drago, Lucius aussi avait sa court. Quelque part derrière lui, cheveux noirs masquant partiellement son visage, se trouvait Severus Rogue. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la pensine. Il y avait une ambiance vivante. Une certaine attitude insouciante où les adultes se démarquaient. Comme s'ils cachaient la vérité pour ne pas les inquiéter. Ca expliquait au moins la raison pour laquelle tant étaient morts. Ils n'avaient jamais été préparés au monde extérieur. Plus elle avançait dans ce monde et plus elle était certaine de ne pas y avoir sa place.

Elle monta à bord et se chercha un wagon de libre vers la fin du train. Alex sortit un gros livre moldu, un essai sur les tueurs en série, et se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil. Elle avait quelques heures à tuer de toute manière et elle n'avait franchement pas hâte de rencontrer la jeunesse locale. Merlin ne devait pas être d'accord avec elle puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de jeune qui riaient aux éclats. 4 garçons qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles. 2 qu'elle avait personnellement connu, un qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer et un quatrième qui lui avait été enlevé bien trop tôt. Elle leva à peine les yeux de son livre, trop occupée à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Eh ! C'est notre wagon ! » Crut bon de la prévenir Sirius d'une manière on ne pouvait plus arrogante et impolie.

« Pardon ? » Demanda t elle après un moment de flottement.

« Ben quoi ? On prend ce wagon depuis 6 ans ! C'est notre wagon ! »

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Alex ne sut que répondre. Elle regardait cette espèce de crétin arrogant qui allait être son parrain avec une envie grandissante de lui mettre une gifle, de le secouer, de lui dire de se réveiller. Sirius, loin de se douter du danger imminent qui le menaçait, l'observait avec ce demi sourire qui les faisait toutes craquer. S'était mal connaître Alexandra Potter.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir vu ton nom sur la porte ! »

Le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit. Si la gentillesse ne passait pas… Il avait à peine fait un mouvement qu'une baguette pointue se retrouva entre ses deux yeux. Rapide et farouche… Etrange mélange.

« Je t'en prie ! » Siffla t elle d'une voix polaire. « Donne moi une seule raison de te dégonfler la tête ! »

James, voyant son ami en danger, voulu intervenir sans se fier aux négations de Rémus. Sa baguette s'envola pour se retrouver dans la main tendue d'Alex.

« La prochaine fois, un s'il te plaît suffira ! » Assura t elle en rendant sa baguette à James et en abaissant la sienne sans pour autant faire mine de se lever.

Sirius l'observa ahuri et terrifié tandis qu'elle reprenait son livre.

« On va trouver un autre wagon Sirius ! » Le rassura Rémus en envoyant quelques coups d'œil à la jeune femme qui le snobait en beauté.

« Je vois pas pourquoi ca serait à nous de bouger ! On est 4 et elle est toute seule ! »

« Et ELLE peut te mettre la raclée de ta vie nabot ! Alors suis ton copain et prie pour que l'on ne se croise pas trop souvent à Poudlard ! Il paraît que j'ai la baguette chatouilleuse ! » Conclut elle avec un demi sourire caustique.

Peter, jusque là invisible, agrippa le bras de Sirius et le tira dehors par la force. James les suivit d'un pas fier comme si sortir était son choix.

« Désolé pour lui ! » Souffla Rémus en terminant le cortège.

Ils n'étaient peut être pas tous perdus songea Alex en refermant la porte derrière eu d'un claquement de doigts. Au moins, maintenant elle était tranquille.

« Tu as réussi a jeter les maraudeurs hors de ce wagon ? Impressionnant ! »

Elle avait peut être parlé trop vite. Elle soupira et leva les yeux sur la fille qui avait parlé. Sa mère. Magnifique, rousse, les mêmes yeux verts émeraudes. Lily aussi semblait étonnée de croiser des yeux comme les siens. On lui avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient uniques. Pas si uniques que ca de toute évidence.

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Tu es nouvelle ? Nous n'avons jamais de nouveaux en cours d'année. »

« Alex La Fay. Ma mère m'enseignait la magie à la maison. Elle est morte le mois dernier tuée par Voldemort. »

« Tu prononces son nom ! » Souffla Lily terrifiée.

« La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même ! C'est juste un homme comme un autre ! Et Voldemort n'est même pas son nom ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Lord Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor était un sang mêlé qui l'a très mal pris. Il a grandi dans un orphelinat, il a été traumatisé par les moldus et sa rancune est tenace. Fin de la belle histoire ! »

« Comment tu sais tout ca sur lui ? »

« Disons qu'on a pas mal de points commun lui et moi… Et que pour des raisons inconnues, il déteste ma famille… Ce que je lui rends bien maintenant que j'en suis la seule représentante. »

« Tu es une sang pure ? »

« Oui. Pas que cela définisse qui je suis. »

« Comment ca ? » Demanda Lily de plus en plus perdue et intriguée par la mystérieuse nouvelle.

« Tu es une fille de moldus n'est ce pas ? »

« Exact ! »

« Et est-ce qu'être une fille de moldue fait de toi une sorcière moins capable que les autres sorciers sangs purs ou sangs mêlés ? »

« Non. Je suis première de classe ! »

« Eh bien tu as compris. Ce qui te définit, c'est que tu es bosseuse, que tu es douées et intelligente ! Tous les sangs purs viennent de quelque part. Peut être d'un moldu qui sait ? Mais ils l'oublient ou préfèrent l'oublier ! Regarde Merlin ! Il n'était qu'un sang mêlé. Son père était un démon mais sa mère était mortelle et moldue ! »

« Merci Alex ! Ce sont les paroles les plus censées que j'ai entendu depuis que je suis arrivée ici. J'espère que l'on sera dans la même maison ! »

« Pourquoi ? Deviendrai je persona non grata si nous sommes dans des maisons différentes ? »

« Disons que la fraternité entre maison n'est pas quelque chose d'apprécié ! »

« Et moi qui te prenait pour une anti conformiste… »

« Bon d'accord ! Peu importe ta maison, j'applaudirai ! » Pouffa Lily.

Alex lui fit un vrai sourire. Le genre qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis très longtemps. Depuis qu'Hermione était morte et quelque part, en celle qui serait sa mère, elle retrouvait sa meilleure amie qui lui manquait tant. Elle savait que sa mentalité actuelle l'enverrait à Serpentard. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose de Gryffondor si ce n'était le courage qui allait et venait.

« J'ai lu l'histoire de Poudlard. D'après ce que j'en sais, il est fort probable que je termine à Serpentard ! »

« Aïe ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre du peu que j'ai vu oui. Je suppose que Serpentard est la maison des mages noirs, des mangemorts et des adorateurs de Satan ! »

« C'est à peu près ca oui ! » Sourit Lily.

« Je ne suis pas catholique mais je ne suis pas une fan de Satan, Voldemort… J'ai déjà exprimé mon opinion sur le sujet et il a assassiné ma mère donc, très peu pour moi… Mage noir… Ca me bote pas vraiment. Terroriser les gens, prévoir la domination d'une espèce… Ca finirait par me gonfler ! »

« Oh ca dépend ! Imaginer James Potter agenouillé à mes pieds… C'est assez exaltant ! »

« Vraiment ? » Sourit Alex en haussant un sourcil.

« Pas comme ca ! Agenouillé par la peur ! »

« Moins sexy tout de suite ! Enfin bref, tout ca pour dire que Serpentard est aussi connu pour son ambition, son envie de faire ses preuves. Je ne suis pas particulièrement ambitieuse mais j'adore prouver ce que je vaux. Promis, je serais une gentille Serpentard. »

« Ils m'appellent tous sang de bourbe parce que je suis une fille de moldu ! »

« Et je promets de t'appeler Lily ! »

« On va devenir de bonnes amies ! J'adore ! »

« Je croyais qu'une fille dans ton genre devait bien être entourée. »

« Toutes les filles idolâtrent les maraudeurs, pas moi. Elles pensent aux mecs, aux robes, au maquillage, je pense à mes études ! »

« Mouais ! Je vois le soucis. Alors je confirme, je risque d'être aussi seule que toi ! »

« On sera seules ensemble ! »

« Vendu ! »

« On va bientôt arriver à Poudlard… Et je n'ai même pas ouvert un livre ! C'est une première en six ans ! »

« Je n'ai pas terminé le mien non plus. Faut qu'on mette nos robes non ? »

« Si ! Je vais retourner dans mon wagon. A tout à l'heure Alex et bonne chance pour la répartition ! »

« Merci Lily ! »

Oui, Hermione lui manquait vraiment beaucoup.

« » « » « »

Albus sourit en voyant tous les premières années qui regardaient autour d'eux terrorisés, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Dans un coin, il croisa le regard émeraude de sa future petite fille. Elle hocha doucement la tête pour le saluer. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, cheveux noués en chignon assez stricte. Il capta l'ombre d'un sourire qui passait sur son visage. Sourire destiné à Lily Evans qui le lui rendit, accompagné d'un petit geste de la main. Au moins, sa petite fille n'était pas complètement asociale.

« Bonsoir à tous ! » Sourit Albus, accueillant comme chaque année les élèves de son académie. « Nous voici pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Bien que ca soit extrêmement rare, les élèves de 6 èmes année vont accueillir une nouvelle élève. Mademoiselle Alexandra La Fay. »

Ignorant les regards qui la suivaient tandis qu'elle remontait l'allée, Alex se concentra sur le choixpeau. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à lui une fois et savait très bien à quoi s'attendre. Aucune négociation cette fois ci songea t elle en prenant place sur le tabouret.

« Oh oh ! Tu n'es pas d'ici toi ! Je vois que tu as déjà eu à faire à moi… Et que tu as négocié ! »

« Aucune négociation aujourd'hui ! Mets moi où tu crois que je devrais aller. »

« Pour ta santé d'esprit, je dirais Gryffondor. Mais tu n'as plus grand-chose d'une gryffondor et tu le sais. Aller a Serpentard pourrait t'apprendre bien des choses sur toi-même et sur les autres. Mais ca sera dur. Tu ne te rapprocheras peut être pas de ceux qui t'intéressent… Tu pourrais même être déçue ! »

« La déception fait partie de ma vie. »

« Dans ce cas… SERPENTARD ! »

Albus ne sut pas trop que penser. Déjà, ca avait duré bien plus longtemps que pour n'importe quel élève et voilà qu'elle était répartie à Serpentard. Il fut doublement déstabilisé en voyant Lily Evans se lever et applaudir. Les plus jeunes l'imitèrent rapidement même s'ils se calmèrent en voyant les maraudeurs se renfrogner. Intéressant songea t il en joignant son applaudissement aux autres.

Alexandra alla s'installer entre Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue… Là, elle était définitivement en enfer ! Au moins, elle était juste en face de Lily qui lui faisait mine de se prendre. Alex dut se retenir de glousser mais son regard brillant ne laissait aucune question sur son état d'esprit.

« On ne sympathise pas avec les Gryffondors ! » La surprit Lucius, dans toute la splendeur des Malefoy.

« Et je suis à peu près certaine de pouvoir sympathiser avec qui bon me semble ! »

« Nous autres Serpentard ne tolérons pas… »

« Eh blondie ! Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu tolères ou pas ! Et quand on veut se montrer despotique, on a au moins le bon goût de se présenter ! »

« Lui c'est Lucius Malefoy, moi je m'appelle Severus Rogue, là tu as Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black et Rodulphus Lestrange. Toi c'est Alexandra La Fay c'est ca ? »

« Alex. Mais oui c'est bien ca ! De toute évidence, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas dénués de sens commun. Suis-je aussi interdite de toute relation avec les Gryffondors papa ? »

Severus s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille sous les hurlements de rire des maraudeurs et les sourires goguenards des Serpentard. Papa… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre.

« T'occupe pas d'eux ! D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il n'ont pas plus de cerveau qu'une amibe ! » Grommela t elle en pointant les maraudeurs et surtout Sirius.

Severus ricana en se resservant du jus. Finalement, elle ne serait peut être pas si mal que ca !

« » « » « »

Le dortoir des Serpentard. Elle n'en gardait pas franchement un souvenir impérissable. Vert et argent, aucune discussion au coin du feu pour ainsi dire, chacun pour soi et Merlin pour tous. Elle les regarda grimper les escaliers. Pas de mot de bienvenue pour les petits nouveaux terrifiés… Rien.

« Ils ne sont pas de grands sentimentaux ! » Remarqua un tableau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Un homme, plutôt jeune, aux étonnant yeux verts comme les siens. Salazar Serpentard lut elle lentement.

« Oh ! » Souffla t elle sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

« Tu es presqu'aussi loquace que Godric. C'est amusant comme ca peut se transmettre de générations en générations. »

« Et pourtant, j'ai vos yeux ! »

« Exact. Tu sais, mes yeux n'étaient pas verts avant. Ils étaient plutôt… ocres. Un peu comme ceux de celui qui se dit être mon héritier ! »

« Voldemort n'est pas votre héritier ? »

« Non. Il est mon descendant mais pas mon héritier. Mes yeux sont devenus verts quand je suis parvenu à maîtriser toutes les arcanes de la magie noire. Il faut bien avoir un but dans la vie non ? »

« Et quel but ! » Grimaça Alex.

« Aujourd'hui peut être mais à l'époque, j'étais un précurseur. L'Avada est à la portée du premier crétin. Mais maîtriser tous les paliers de la magie qu'elle soit blanche ou noire… Ca c'est un art. un art que j'aimerais beaucoup t'enseigner ! »

« Je ne suis pas douée pour la magie noire ! »

« Parce que tu ne la vois pas comme moi je la vois. Laisse moi une chance de te la faire connaître… Et de te l'enseigner ! »

« Comment ? »

« La chambre des secrets bien sur ! Mon serpent ne te fera rien si c'est moi qui t'y invite. Et puis, tu es fourchelangue ! »

« Tant de qualité ! » Ricana t elle en rejetant une mèche derrière son épaule.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre jeune fille ! Rendez vous demain soir dans la chambre des secrets. Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant. Je ne vais pas te ménager ! »

« Je n'y comptais pas ! Bonne nuit Salazar. »

« Bonne nuit Alexandra »

Ses affaires avaient déjà été portées dans sa chambre et pour combler l'horreur, elle se retrouvait entre Narcissa et Bellatrix… L'année allait être très longue songea t elle en passant sa chemise de nuit tout en examinant son reflet. Elle était bel et bien dans le passé et à Serpentard. Quels changements pourraient elles faire ? Pourrait elle en sauver plus que prévu. Les Serpentards étaient ils tous volontairement reliés à la cause de Voldemort ou bien pouvaient ils eux aussi être sauvés ? Voilà les questions auxquelles elle devrait répondre dans les mois qui viendraient.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Comment z'avez trouvé la rencontre Alex - Pôpa - Môman? Je vous en supplie: LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW!

Oh, ET BONNE ANNEE!


End file.
